Like Good Dreams Do
by JannP
Summary: Pacey dreaming of a night with Joey on Martha's Vineyard. One-parter based on Matt Nathanson's Still.  Rated M for sex.


**_A/N: _**_ I got back into writing fic for Dawson's Creek after a few years without posting. This was the first thing I wrote after I came back. It was inspired by **Matt Nathanson's **song **Still** which continues to be a favorite of mine. _

_

* * *

_

**Like Good Dreams Do**

Pacey smiled and snuggled down a little deeper into the covers. These moments where he was half awake and half dreaming were his favorite. It was something about the time between when he woke up, thinking his alarm was imminent but realized it was a few minutes away, and the time when it actually went off and his day had to begin. There was something hazy, something far away and something so blissful in remembering every perfect moment spent with a perfect girl.

Well, okay. To be fair, she wasn't perfect. In fact, she was far from perfect. But she was somehow just what he wanted and always just what he needed. She was perfect _for him_, and that addition made all the difference.

He sighed.

When they had sailed away for that summer, he had scrimped and saved some money from each job they'd done, allowing one night in a beautiful hotel room on Martha's Vineyard. Granted, it was a week night. And he'd helped one of the hotel staff fix one of the rental boats they have so he got a discount.

"_So what do I have to say to get you back in this bed?" Joey asked. He cast a glance over his shoulder to see her raised eyebrow. _

"_It's the same thing I've been telling you all summer, Jo." He finally said, turning away from the fireplace. "Everything is just fine until you open your mouth and start in on me." He stood up fully, his confidence not at all swayed by the fact that he was completely, one hundred percent naked. _

"_You definitely weren't complaining about me opening my mouth __**or**__ starting in on you this morning." _

_He sighed and dropped his gaze down, where his erection had come on fast and almost painful at how perfect her mouth had been in that exact spot just that morning. She was right, like always; even if he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of admitting that._

"_See? No complaint." She pointed out. Damn. She knew whether he told her or not. It seemed like that was true of a lot of things after this summer away, where they had developed their own shorthand style of communication. It involved a whole lot of mouths, but not a whole lot of talking._

_He offered a smile as he approached the bed again, and moved her hand out of the way. She'd been holding the sheet up over her chest as she sat up slightly to speak. But there was really no need for any of that – for her sitting up or for the sheet to be covering her. _

_Her skin was a delicious bronze shade, the only tell-tale signs she hadn't been born that exact shade in the small lines drawn by her small turquoise-colored bikini while she was in the sun doing all manner of things. To say this summer had been a fulfilling experience just didn't do the summer enough justice. He traced a finger along the tan line that dropped from her neck down the side of her breast, earning the jaw-dropped, ragged breath it produced from her. _

"_I told you I'd be right back," he said in a low voice, a voice so rough and deep he barely recognized it as it fell from his lips. She probably recognized it all too well as it was almost always the voice he had when she was around. _

_Joey dropped from her side to her back, letting him access whatever he wanted, to do whatever he wanted to do. She really hadn't been led astray in the last two months and at this point, she trusted him completely with everything. She trusted him with everything she had and he somehow managed to give everything back without __**throwing**__anything back at her. _

Pacey rolled over, lost in the dream, feeling himself tangled in the sheets a bit as he kicked at them restlessly.

_He managed to wrestle her free of the sheet and dropped down to rub against her. She dropped her knees apart to cradle his body closer to her and lifted her mouth to his. There was an open-mouthed moment of hesitation where their warm breath mingled on the momentary breathlessness that came in these brief seconds of reacquainting after any time physically apart. She forged through it and pushed her tongue into his mouth, tracing his lower lip first and then taking it between her lips for a small, familiar tug. She always did that and it always, always got him. It was such a sweet, simple thing, but it was all her – he'd never kissed anyone else who nipped and nibbled at him quite the way she did. _

_He wasn't sure if the rocking motion they dropped into automatically at moments like this was because of the fact that all their time like this was spent out on the water, but his desire for her washed over him in perfect waves of heat, starting wherever her mouth started and washing through him, cresting at places that were the most painful and tender at the same time. _

_She fell gracefully into that rocking, waving rhythm and he had no choice but to follow. His body knew what to do even when his head disconnected, which was good because there was no way he could think straight while this beautiful girl was underneath him and saying his name just like that. _

"_Pace…." she sighed._

_He dropped his head to her shoulder and lined her shoulders and up her neck with wet kisses that were almost as much tongue as they were lip. _

_He knew her eyes closed on the breathless groan that escaped her as his teeth reached her delicate earlobe. He traced a light pattern around the curved edges with his tongue, barely touching her. He felt her shiver and grip him tighter._

"_I love you," he mumbled in as low of a voice as he could muster. His body had settled deeper into her as they rocked together and he felt a gush of warmth from her that stole his breath. He tipped his hips just a little so his body could penetrate her with a single thrust. She dropped her head back as he scooped her into his arms, pressing her ever closer. _

_This was as close as he could get. And that was fine because it was as close as he needed to be._

_He felt her tight nipples brushing against his chest, her skin against his own nipples and he sighed as the waves grew more frantic, more irregular._

The ghost of the feeling on him now left his hips rocking. He could feel her breath, her hair tickling as her perfect lips made their way down his chest, over his abs, and down below his belly button. He could feel the light trace of her tongue as she lined the hair-roughed skin with it and she descended down further. He sighed.

The warmth of her was all around him and it was almost overwhelming. He felt himself dangling precariously over the edge, just waiting to drop into the water with a shock of feeling. He didn't care. He would let her push him, drive him, or do whatever she wanted – he was putty in her hands. More accurately, in her _mouth_.

_Her motion was irregular now, more like waves on a choppy and windblown sea, and he was pretty sure she was killing him. She had angled her hips so he sank as deep into her as her body would allow, and he could feel every inch of her tangled up in every inch of him. He was never so happy to be so far gone._

_She pressed into him more insistently, her fingers gripping his arms tightly, her hands splayed across his back. "Pacey, oh… oh, please… please, love…" _

_As much as he teased her about liking it when she begged, he was nothing if not obliging when she begged like__** that**_**. **_The power her breathless voice had over him was barely tapped and he knew that he would do anything for this girl within his power, but most especially that. He would send them over the edge together. Because if they were tangled up together like this, it wasn't really falling. In fact, he was pretty sure they already fell. _

He sped his thrusts up and was disappointed to meet resistance. The resistance was warm and wet and he just pushed harder until nothing existed but her and nothing but _this._

_He stopped thrusting all together and she opened her eyes to look at him, with about a million things reflected in the sparkling brown depths. Could diamonds even be brown? Her eyes were not always this dark, but when she was this close they were. He somehow knew he would never forget that about her and he knew he would never be done trying to deepen the natural hazel tone to this exact color. Somewhere in the diamond fire, though, was something bordering on hatred. If she were capable of words, he knew that he'd be on the receiving end of about a thousand of them all at once. _

_Their eyes never left each other as he dropped a hand to her breast, first rubbing the nipple to an impossibly tight peak with his palm and then pinching it between his fingers as he started moving inside her again. She gasped, the sound of all the air being taken right out of her, and he dropped his mouth to hers for another breathless kiss as she lifted her feet to join them around his back, and then pressed her thighs into him so he couldn't stop moving again. _

_He dropped his head to her ear again, whispering words even he couldn't remember but he meant every single one of them, as they fell together, the climax of their feelings and their lust meeting in the intense moment when their muscles all clamped to hold them together in way they couldn't control._

"Pace…" her sandpaper voice lifted him from sleep.

He leaned just his head up and opened one eye to see her raising her head from somewhere beyond his stomach.

Wait a minute….

"Good morning?" He asked, confused. He looked around in a confused, adorable way. The window at the Potter B&B was not lit, indicating.

"Well, that depends on how you define morning."

He raised a hand to rub his eyes. "How do you define it?"

"Well, right now I define it as Bessie fell asleep on the couch and you fell asleep in my bed."

Pacey jerked his head up. Her bedroom door was in fact, still open, perfectly obeying Bessie's rules. "Seriously?"

She smiled sexily down at him, at this point face-to-face. "Yup."

He dropped his head back against her pillow as she reached down to fasten his pants closed again. How had she done _all_ _that _while he was asleep?

"You might be the best girlfriend ever. You might also be the death of me."

She smiled as they heard the television turn off. Her eyes grew wide as she dropped down to his side in a practiced maneuver. "Shh," she breathed.

He smiled and turned to his side, Joey spooning up behind him and bringing the covers up with her.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Jo?"

"Yeah?" Joey said slowly. She was actually pretty good at feigning sleep and feigning waking up at this point and it took all of Pacey's energy not to chuckle.

"It's time for Pacey to move into one of the other rooms. It's probably too late to send him home."

"Okay," Joey promised. The bed shifted as she sat up from her reclined position. Her elbow brushed against him as she rubbed her eye.

"Okay," Bessie echoed with a yawn. "Good night."

"Good night," Joey replied. She ran her hand down his arm.

"Think we can get away with it again?" He asked with an amused grin.

Joey sighed. For the last two nights, while the B&B was virtually empty, they had managed to do this. Bessie would fall asleep on the couch watching television, they would pretend to fall asleep, and then Bessie would offer up an empty room. Since Bessie would drop into bed and sleep like the dead, they would keep each other warm until the wee hours, usually around five o'clock and just before Bessie would rise, and then Pacey would go occupy the designated empty room.

"Probably not tonight," she said with disappointment evident in her voice. "The construction starts first thing tomorrow morning and I think everyone will be up earlier than normal."

The two B&B guest cottages were going in behind the main property on the field where they used to dry in sun after a swim in the creek. They were hoping to have them up and running by Memorial Day. Pacey was their officially contracted handyman, and although it had started as a labor love, it was good to get paid sometimes. And he knew his workload would increase dramatically starting tomorrow.

"Besides, we have school in the morning. You still want to graduate, right?"

"Not as much as I want to do other things right at this very moment," he said, rolling over and trapping her in his arms above him.

She smiled at him softly. "But if you don't graduate, how can we leave again this summer? And how can you start in Boston in the fall?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go ahead and make all these valid life points while I was busy dreaming about us sailing away the last time," he said as he reached his head up to give her a small kiss. "You'd think you were worried about the future or something."

"Oh no, not me." She joked lightly. "Martha's Vineyard again, huh?"

"Yeah," he admitted as she pulled away to first kneel, then stand. She held her hand out to him and helped him up off the bed.

"That one's been getting a lot of screen time lately," she remarked lightly.

"Well, maybe it's about time to go and do it again. Think we could swing a Valentine's Day trip?"

She frowned thoughtfully. "Probably not; it was luck that meant we could swing the first one. But I'd settle for the Motel 8 in Falmouth if you'd like."

He chuckled. That was his girl. "That sounds a little more budget friendly at the moment," he agreed. "But why don't we wait? If we save up, we can go somewhere nice. And someday we might not even have to save; we might be able to just _go_."

"That sounds more like you," she said with gentle affection. "I'm busy making the solid plans for our future and making sure they pan out according to plan. You, meanwhile, want to just _go._"

He smiled and gave her one last kiss. "Sounds about right, Potter. Good night, love."

"Good night." She gave him a half smile and then tilted her head thoughtfully. "I'll see you, Pace."

"What, in your dreams?" He threw the comment back over his shoulder from the doorway.

"Sounds about right, Witter," she echoed as she watched him walk down the hall.


End file.
